My Tenshi
by Lex Sora
Summary: *Shakes furiously* Oh G-God...this is my first attempt at shounen-ai, so please BE GENTALE WITH MEEE! Any way, Goku reflects on his and Vegeta's relationship. Maybe if this goes well, I'll delve in yaoi!!! Sappy, sweet, ChiChi bashing...I think


My Tenshi  
  
Cell: What's that supposed to mean?  
It's my first attempt at Shounen-Ai!  
Cell: WWWHHHHHHAAAAAATT!?!?!?! You're NOT writing humour?! *Looks at the sky*  
I'm waitin' for the apocalypse ANY time now.  
Come on. I can do this. Maybe yaoi! Girls are suckers for the NC-17!  
Cell: Oh God, no! NOOOOOO!  
Go to hel-HEAVEN!  
Cell: ...Oh I get it, I've been to HELL and telling me to go to HEAVEN is the reverse of that  
insult.  
Right.  
Cell: Write away...while I run away! Disclaimer: She doesn't own DBZ.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He's so cold on the outside, but on the inside he's almost the equivelent of an angel. I never realized   
why he so desperately wanted to best me, but now I know.  
He felt since he was so weak, he didn't deserve my respect. My...love.   
So he wanted to get stronger to claim me. When I learned this, I loved him even more.  
I remember when he first told me he had..."feelings" for me. Bulma had died a month before leaving him  
alone in the house with his children grown and with their own lives and all. And ChiChi was visiting her sick  
father leaving me alone as well. It was very coincidental he decided to tell me while she was away.  
VERY coincidental...  
Before I knew it, I was in his bed with him sleeping peacefully beside me. One thought ran through my mind:  
I can't believe I'm having an affair!  
It went on for weeks until ChiChi came back and started getting suspicious. I was staying out later than usual  
and when I claimed I had been training, I'd come back in without a scratch on me with some lame exscuse like  
" Oh, I changed my mind and hung out for a while! " or " You know I usually have a spare uniform and a senzu! "  
Sometimes, I'd purposelly rip my clothes and scratch myself up some. She suspected I was up to something, she  
could have suspected I was messing around with someone else and just never confronted me. I learned why  
a few months later.   
I had come back from "sparring" (Cell: *Tries to throw-up*) with Vegeta early. It was noon and as I sat on the couch and   
(1)caught the news. I turned the sound down when I thought I heard a squeaking sound coming from Gohan's room.  
Something was going on upstairs, but I thought no one else was here, ChiChi said she was shopping Videl. So I went upstairs  
to check it out, and when I opened the door I got the suprise of my life:  
ChiChi was being pleasured by some older looking man. Around mid 50's early 60's. I simply shut the door. I was disgusted, but  
more so by the fact they were doing it on GOHAN'S bed! That's fucking sick! So, I wrote a note and left it on the bed, packed what  
possesions I had and left. I moved in with Vegeta and told him my "sob" story. He was disgusted as well, but only for the same reason  
I was. That was a year ago and I haven't heard from ChiChi since. It's probably because she doesn't know where I am. Or it could  
be because she's finally happy and hasn't thought about me. I see her every now and then, but we don't say anything, just wave or  
nod. I told my family a month after I moved in with Vegeta and after they recovered from their shock, called me a few hours later  
talking about how happy they were for me. I had to force Vegeta to tell Trunks and Bra, and they basically had the same reaction my  
family did. We've been living happily together for two years, not counting when I moved out.  
Sometimes, I think to myself, will it last?   
And then I see the love and affection he has for me physically and mentally and then I think to my self,  
Goku, you think WAY too much.  
I will alway love Vegeta, I realize that I always had, ever since he came to Earth with intentions to destroy it, and after all he did,  
I let him live. He may have thought it was out of self pity, but it wasn't.  
It was out of my deep, intense love for him.  
" Vegeta, have I told you how much I love you today? "  
" Only one hundred times in the past hour...let me hear it again. "  
" I love you koi. " And it's true. I love him, my koi, love of my life, my only reason for exsisting my...  
my tenshi.  
  
  
  
Cell: *Sniffs* Wow, that turned out well.  
I thought you hated that type of thing?  
Cell: I do, but this wasn't so bad.  
Good. Now I can start on my yaoi!  
Cell: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
*Snickers* You can't stop me. *Snickers* 


End file.
